First Meet - MurAlex
by AlfieFan4Ever
Summary: The Meeting had gone terribly, but it seems a little something was left behind at the World Meeting for Alfred. This may be his perfect chance to get a girl!


Alfred slammed his hand on the table, releasing countless, useless ideas to the rest of the nations, none of them really making sense. He had a grin on his face, speaking franticly, words slipping out of his sparkling teeth. He spoke nonsense as everyone had attention on other things. Most of them were sneaking their phones under the table, texting the other nations from right across the table.

Arthur snickered at his phone under the table, as a hand snatched his phone up. He whirled around, with anger in his face.

"Alfred, give me my phone back!"

"You guys aren't even paying attention are you?!" Alfred questions, concern and sadness in his eyes. Arthur gulped, but straightened his face.

"Well your ideas aren't making much sense. If your ideas were actually useful, maybe we'd listen." He said, turning around.

"Th-Their good ideas!" Alfred yelled.

"Maybe for you and your diabetic country!" Arthur clenched his fists. Alfred went to punch him, but the bell, for the meeting to end, rang. He put down his fist and let out a sigh. Arthur smirked, walking away, his last words being shot out of his mouth-"Fatass!" As he walked out of the room, closing the door after everyone else walked out.

Alfred clenched his fists, falling into a chair, and bursting into tears. His head landed in his arms, as he whimpered.

A small breeze wiped across him, as if someone's foot had hit him. He looked up, to see a young girl, her arms crossed, and her head tilted, asleep. Her dark brown hair was spread behind her, reaching down to the end of the back of the chair. She was obviously fast asleep.

Alfred stood up from his chair, wiping the tears from his face. He looked confusingly at her.

'I thought everyone left' He thought to himself. He went to get a closer look at her from behind. 'Oh, right, isn't this Alex? I think she just started coming to the world meetings. I think she represents… hell, I don't even know.' He thought, confused.

He tilted his head at her, and got a little closer to her chair. Putting his arms under her upper back, and her legs, he lifted her up, and carried her out. Her head tilted, hitting Alfred's chest, as if it were a pillow. He smiled, blushing, as he walked through the door, and out to his car.

He opened the passenger door, setting Alex down in the seat. Shutting the door, he walked over to the other side, and sat in the driver's seat. Putting in the keys, and pressing the gas, off they went.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

The door slammed to Alfred's apartment, making his cat's hair stand on its end. Alfred sighed, carrying the still passed out Alex over to the couch. He set her down, looking at her clothes.

'Man, those look pretty expensive and fancy… maybe they should get off her.' He thought to himself, sighing. He went to rummage through his clothing, as he came back with some clothes, mainly a T-shirt of his, and his boxers.

"God, it's obvious my pants won't fit her, so this'll be pretty awkward." He said out loud, as he began to pull off her pants. He blushed, and looked away as he tossed them to the ground, and pulled his boxers up to her waist. Looking up at her, it was obvious they weren't fitting very well. They looked really loose. He shrugged, and pulled off her shirt.

He soon caught himself staring at her chest. He looked away with a red face, as he slipped his shirt on her. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, without putting her arms through the sleeves.

He picked her back up, but fell back onto the couch. He suddenly caught himself almost falling asleep. Before he could turn on the TV, he found himself asleep, snuggled up with Alex.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Her eyes slightly opened, to see a slightly familiar face above her. She opened them all the way, shrieking inside, started to freak out. She didn't know what was going on, or where she was. Her face was met with a male face. His glasses tilted down, he was asleep, with his face pressed against her. She blushed, as his red face, pressed against hers, and his blond hair, was brushing against her face. On the top of his head was a small curl, pretty much a cowlick curl. It just sat there, defying logic.

'Aw, he's pretty cute. I'm pretty sure I know who he is though. He looks like he may be from the World Meeting.' She thought to herself. She sat up from his lap, and poked him in the face, as he groaned, pissy and moody. He opened his eyes, looking into hers.

"Oh, hey! Forgot you were here." He said, yawning.

'That voice, it's so familiar! I swear, I've heard it recently. Isn't it that insane American from the world meetings?' She thought to herself.

"U-Uhm, hello there." She said with a shy smile. She moved back, trying to slide onto the other part of the couch, but instead, ended up almost hitting the ground, as the man caught her, pulling her back. She blushed, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"S-So I don't think I know your name!" She suddenly said quite loudly, startling him.

"Oh, yeah! The name's Alfred F. Jones! Or you can just call me Alfie."

"I'll stick to Alfred." She said with a blush.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ


End file.
